Our future is what matters
by Ani The Cat
Summary: Simplemente en un abrir y serrar de ojos todo el planeta Mobius quedo al mando del Doctor Eggman junto a su nuevo aliado. Los pocos sobrevivientes aran lo imposible con tal de detenerlo...
1. Chapter 1

El inicio…

Una mañana en donde todo está muy distinto... las flores ya no crecían, todo a nuestro alrededor era distinto a lo que alguna vez fue una paisaje de pastos verdes y árboles de hojas del mismo color del pasto; ahora solo es un montón de hiervas secas y árboles de igual manera...

Nuestra libertad se acabó cuando Eggman logro su cometido... Logro dominar al planeta Mobius...

Los pocos que quedamos luchamos día con día con tal de sobrevivir; cosa que nos cuesta, ya que gracias a su aliado, nos cuesta salir de cuartel para ir a buscar sobrevivientes o víveres para poder alimentar a toda la guarida...

Todos vamos perdiendo esperanzas de que algún día podamos ver la luz del sol y pensar que esto fue un sueño de mal gusto...

Muchos de los que estamos aquí en esta guarida han intentado suicidarse... aun así hemos logrado parar esas personas que lo han intentado...

En este momento camino por unos de los pasillos de la guarida sin sentido alguno, solo camino, no me importa chocar con alguien solo quiero seguir...

-¿Sigues con los mismos pensamientos que te atormentan día con día?-pregunto una murciélago blanco.

-...-la ignoré, la verdad no me importa lo que diga.

-¿Sabes? Algún día esto terminara y será como antes...-volvió a decir sin mucho ánimo.

-Déjame por unos momentos en paz ¿quieres?-dije para seguir avanzando.

-Como quieras.-respondió y salió de ahí.

Desdés que Eggman ataco cambie mi forma de pensar al igual que mi carácter, me volví mas fría, seria y un poco hipócrita.

No me importa nada, más que vencer a Eggman y su aliado y poder lograr recuperar nuestra libertad que en un tiempo tuvimos.

-Señorita Amy, se solicita su presencia en la sala de reuniones.-informo una coneja de aproximadamente 14 años de edad, la cual bestia una pantalones ajustado de las piernas y un poco más abajo de su rodilla de color azul rey, una playera de color amarillo.

-Gracias.-respondí sin ganas.

-Amy por favor, deja de pensar lo mismo, veras que todo saldrá bien.-soltó de repente, simplemente le di una sonrisa falsa la cual parecía llena de alegría.

Me aleje lentamente de donde estaba parada con la pequeña Cream he irme directo a la sala de reuniones. Caminé, has que logre llegar a la sala, al entrar pude notar que se encontraba un erizo azul eléctrico junto a un zorro de dos colas color amarillo y con toque blancos, sentado en una de las sillas en donde todos hablábamos para nuestros ataques, se encontraba un erizo negro con vetas rojas con cara seria, al lado de él se encontraba a la murciélago que en unos momentos había corrido con tal de estar sola, un equidna rojo que estaba a la par de la murciélago, entre, no me importaba que me vieran con pena o lastima…

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí hablaremos del asunto de cómo lograr salir.-comenzó a hablar el zorro de dos colas.-Como todos sabemos salir al exterior es cada vez más difícil, a lo cual no estamos arriesgando demasiado.-finalizo el zorro.

-No sería mejor que vayamos en uno en uno así no sospecharía nada Eggman.-sugirió la murciélago blanco.

-Yo iré sola.-solté de repente.

-… ¿Estás loca o qué?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sonic.-

-Rose, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña.-dijo Shadow

Bufe, me harta que me trataran así como una niña pequeña. Sin contestar salí de la sala.

Camine por los pasillos de la guarida hasta que logre salir de ella. Al salir lo primero que vi fue pura vegetación muerta, algunos escombros de los edificios que alguna vez estaban en buenas condiciones, sangre seca de algunas personas que una vez estuvieron vivas… ropas desgastadas y algunos trozos de robot ya oxidados.

-¿Amy a dónde vas?-pregunto la pequeña coneja.

No conteste a su pregunta y salí corriendo, corría a todo lo que mis pies pudieran, no me importaba morir a sangre fría por un robot, solo quería correr y estar sola…

-Eliminar a cualquier sobreviviente.-al escuchar una voz robótica me asuste, cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo era ya demasiado tarde ya que el robot había disparado una un láser, en ese momento creí que era mi fin… Al no sentir nada, levante lentamente mi cabeza y vi a una persona encapuchada agachada delante de mí, la cual estaba creando una pared de tierra.

-Ahora.-grito, y de la nada salió otra persona encapuchada con una espada, la cual uso para corta al robot por la mitad asiendo que este explotara en mil pedazos.

-Tonta, deberías cuidarte mejor.-soltó la persona encapuchada con una voz seria. No dije nada y vi cono empezaba a caminar junto a su compañero perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¿Quiénes serán…?

_**Hola, Soy Ani The Cat, algunos de seguro saben de mí ya que he dejado uno que otro Review en fics de distintas autoras n.n**_

_**Primero que nada soy nueva en esto de escribir :/**_

_**Espero que les guste esta rara y extraña historia que se me ocurrió por un momento de locura ya que como todos sabemos son vacaciones no tengo nada más que hacer xD**_

_**Espero que un alma piadosa sea tan buena y lea este raro fic CX**_

_**En esta rara cuenta se recibirán reviews de opiniones, dudas, quejas, criticas, incluso groserías n.n**_

_**Se despide Ani The Cat Bye n.n**_


	2. Misterio

**Hola, aquí Ariana (Ani) reportándose al trabajo de escribir n.n**

**Agradezco a Sonatika por dejar un Review, realmente me animo mucho.**

**También quiero agradecerte por decirme mis faltas ortográficas n.n y las parejas si habrá pero mas adelante y lo del aliado de Eggman será un misterio por unos cuantos capítulos n.n**

**Aclaraciones: -**-(Pensamientos)**

**Sonic The Hedgehog No me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

Misterio.

Me quede en shock, no podía comprender que era lo que exactamente había sucedido hace ya unos momentos, fu tan de repente que aun no me cuadraba nada.

-¡Amy reacciona!-

Salí de shock por culpa de un grito.

-¡Amy, Amy!-

-Ya te ahí no me grites Sonic.-

-Al fin reaccionas, pensé que ya te habíamos perdido.-soltó de repente.

-Sabes que es difícil desaceres de mí.-

-Aja como digas Amy, ¿en fin es lo que pasó aquí?-preguntó.

-No se de que me estas hablando.-mentí.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada Amy, alcance a ver que una tipos se alejaban de este lugar con prisa.-

-Esta bien, te lo diré.-conteste sin ganas.-después de salir de la sala de reuniones decidí salir de la guarida, ya cuando estaba afuera…

_**Flash Back.**_

_**-¿Amy a dónde vas?-pregunto la pequeña coneja.**_

_**No conteste a su pregunta y salí corriendo, corría a todo lo que mis pies pudieran, no me importaba morir a sangre fría por un robot, solo quería correr y estar sola…**_

_**-Eliminar a cualquier sobreviviente.-al escuchar una voz robótica me asuste, cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo era ya demasiado tarde ya que el robot había disparado una un láser, en ese momento creí que era mi fin… Al no sentir nada, levante lentamente mi cabeza y vi a una persona encapuchada agachada delante de mí, la cual estaba creando una pared de tierra.**_

_**-Ahora.-grito, y de la nada salió otra persona encapuchada con una espada, la cual uso para corta al robot por la mitad asiendo que este explotara en mil pedazos.**_

_**-Tonta, deberías cuidarte mejor.-soltó la persona encapuchada con una voz seria. No dije nada y vi cono empezaba a caminar junto a su compañero perdiéndose en el bosque.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

-¿Me estas diciendo que esos tipos te salvaron la vida?-pregunto.

-Así es, si tu no me quieres creer no es mi problema.-solté de repente para después empezar a caminar y regresar a la guarida.

Ya adentro de la guarida caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirme a mi habitación, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, de lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a mi habitación en la puerta se encontraba la coneja que hace unos momentos junto a dos personas mas las cuales eran una eriza lila la cual vestía una falda corta azul rey, una playera de tirantes color blanco, llevaba unos zapatos negros y el pelo suelto, su el otro sujeto era también n erizo pero este res de color azul cielo el cual llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa verde claro, unos tenis del mismo color del pantalón, los cuales hablaban muy animadamente, cuando la coneja me vio se disculpó con sus dos compañeros y salió corriendo a donde yo estaba.

-¡Amy estas bien, creí que te había pasado algo malo!-exclamo.

-Estoy bien Cream, no tienes de que preocuparte.-informe.

-Baya, hasta que por fin apareció Amy Rose, te creíamos muerta ¿sabes?-dijo burlona una murciélago blanco.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Rouge, en este momento no estoy de humor.-

-¿Y tu cuando estas de humor querida?-

Me solté del abrazo que me estaba dando Cream y me lancé a golpear a la murciélago.

De mi parte di muchos puñetazos los cuales ella esquivaba muy fácilmente, mientras la coneja intentaba pararnos lo cual no conseguía.

-Basta las dos, parecen niñas pequeñas.-oí.

-¿Ja? Una niña pequeña dices, la única niña pequeña es Amy, ya que ella no tiene autocontrol.-respondió la murciélago antes de marcharse y dejarnos solos.

-Esa tipa merece morir.-murmure. Ya cuando me tranquilicé voltee a ver a tras vi a Shadow y Cream viéndome.

-Esto es patético.-soltó Shadow para después marcharse.

-Cream hablaremos después ya que no me siento bien te parece.-

-Esta bien Amy, descansa y por favor no ocasiones mas problemas.-dijo para empezar a caminar lejos de mi habitación. Yo solo vi como se iba. Ya después entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama.

-*hoy fue un día muy extraño.*-pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

**Espero que les guste este fic ya que me estoy esforzando mucho en hacerlo al igual me divierto al hacerlo. Bien solo quiero aclarar que toda la historia será contada por Amy ya que en el transcurso de la historia ella descubrirá mentiras, verdades y secretos,**

**Espero al menos un Reriew n.n eso me aria muy feliz n.n**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, punto de vista de ustedes, ect.**

**Cuídense mucho, Bye.**

**ATTE. Ariana (Ani) bye!**


	3. Mentiras con un ataque inesperado

**Hola, hola, Ariana dando señales de existencia (?) en fin este capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores, la razón me inspire demasiado n.n**

**Espero actualizar pronto ya que en estos días se me está dificultando un poco. Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

**Aclaraciones: -**-pensamientos.**

Mentiras con un ataque Inesperado.

Pasaron días en los cuales no había ocurrido nada, pero para los del refugio era lo peor, no teníamos exactamente mucha comida. Y eso nos puso en alerta. En este momento me encuentro en la sala de reuniones, logrando encontrar la manera en que podamos traer probaciones.

-Ya les dije, primero que vaya uno, después otro y así sucesivamente.-dije ya harta de lo mismo.

-No podemos arriesgar una vida Amy.-reclamo el zorro de dos colas.

-Bien, espero que entre ustedes encuentren la manera de salir y buscar provisiones, me retiro.-dije para salir de ahí. -*Pero que piensan todo mundo*-pensé, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Buenos días comandante Amy.-saludo en forma militar una eriza lila.

-Descansé sargento, buenos días.-conteste.- ¿Tenemos registro de algo?-pregunte.

-Comandante Amy, no tenemos registros, todo indica que estamos a salvo.-contesto.

-Ya veo...- De repente se oyó una gran explosión.

-¡Que fue eso!-

-¡Comandantes nos atacan!-grito una golondrina morada.

-Mierda, ¡preparen todo para atacar!-grite.

-¡Amy, no tenemos las suficientes armas para atacar!-grito el zorro de dos colas corriendo a donde yo estaba junto con los demás.

-¡Maldición!-dije para empezar a correr por los pasillos y salir al exterior. Al salir logre ver a los robots de Eggman, y una gata color lavanda, la cual reconocí en un instante.

-Blaze...-

-Amy... veo que ya no eres la llorona de antes.-dijo en modo serio y burlón.

-Porque Blaze...-

-No es asunto tuyo. ¡Mátenlos!-grito al final. Las maquinas empezaron a disparar.

Los pocos que encontraron armas, se pusieron en posición de ataque eh inmediatamente empezaron a disparar, pero el enemigo era mucho más poderoso. Shadow y Sonic atacan a Blaze, lo cual era difícil ya que ella era mucho más fuerte, ágil y astuta que antes, Tails disparaba armas y cañones logrando destruir unos cuantos robots. Rouge y knuckles destruían robots con sus ataques. Yo golpeaba y destruía robots con mi Piko Piko Hamber, mientras esquivaba los disparos de unos robots. Todos creíamos que hirvamos ganando pero de repente apareció el... Ese maldito que arruino la vida del planeta Mobius... Ese, que hiso mi vida un infierno, que destruyo la vida de miles... Ése maldito estaba ante nosotros con una sonrisa diabólica...

-Eggman...- Susurramos todos al mismo tiempo...

-Baya, baya, pero que tenemos aquí.-

-¡Maldito!-grite.

-Jajaja crees que puedes vencerme.-

-Ella no pero yo si Eggman.-contestó Sonic.

-Ohohoh tú.-rio.-Si no lo lograste en el pasado, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora sí?-desafío.

-¡Esta vez tengo la ayuda de todos mi amigos y compañeros!-desafío a Eggman por igual.

-Ohohoh todos ellos no lograran vencer a mí y a mi aliado.-

-¡Ellos no pero nosotras dos sí!-se oyó un grito no muy cerca de ahí. Todos buscamos con la mirada para encontrar a la persona, hasta que al final logre ver a los dos encapuchados, uno de ellos estaba parado mientras que el otro estaba sentado, de repente se para y se pone al lado de su compañero.

-Quienes son ustedes.-grito Eggman molesto.

-Ellos... No me lo creo...-susurre muy bajo.

-No es momento para presentaciones.-dijo uno de los encapuchados. De repente el piso empezó a moverse bruscamente para salir miles de piedras puntiagudas, todos los de la guarida corrieron adentro para estar a salvo. De mi parte me quede viendo todo.

-Amy reacciona, debemos buscar un lugar seguro.-grito Sonic.

-Espera... ¡Espera! Ellos son los que me ayudaron y ahora lo hacen de nuevo, hay que ayudar.

-Estás loca Amy!-grito Rouge para darme una cachetada. Yo por inercia lleve una mano a la zona del impacto.

-Menos ruido, mas acción.-volteamos rápido para ver una flama en la mano de Blaze.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Sin hacer ningún movimiento Blaze salió de la nada volando.

-Esta pelea la tomare yo, váyanse y busquen un nuevo refugio.-dijo el encapuchado.

-Estás loca, Blaze es muy fuerte.-informo Shadow.

-Veremos qué tan fuerte es esa minino.-menciono en tono serio.

-¡Ahora váyanse!-amenazo. Todos corrimos al refugio para sacar a todos he irnos. Logre ver de reojo como Blaze se levantaba lentamente muy furiosa.

-¡Maldito!-grito Blaze para lanzarse al encapuchado, y golpearlo.

Nosotros salimos de ahí viendo como ellos peleaban con Eggman y su ejército... Mientras sacábamos a los refugiados, logre ver una persona sentada en la sima de los restos de un edificio destruido la cual solo veía la pelea que hace unos memento dejamos atrás; de la nada desapareció.

-Es el...-

**Espero les guste este capi tanto como a mi n.n, en los próximos serán las revelaciones de por qué Blaze está en el bando contrario y quienes son los encapuchados.**

**Ahora los Reviews!**

**Sonatika: Gracias por el consejo, realmente no sabía hasta que podía revisarlo hasta que leí tu Review realmente me has ayudado mucho c:**

**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Muchas gracias por el alago no me había sentido tan contenta n.n, también a ****Avelyn Star, por haberte gustado estos dos capis n.n**

**SamusTorresMcCartney: Bueno no tenía pensado hacerme cuenta aquí :P pero mi novio, unos amigos e incluso un profe de la Uni me animaron hacerme una cuenta y hacer mis propios Fics y pues aquí me tienes xD**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Mentiras con un ataque inesperado II

**Sonic en compañía no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

Mentiras con un ataque inesperado II.

-¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!-grito desde lo lejos Cream.

-¡Que es lo que sucede!-devolvió el grito Sonic mientras guiaba a los pocos que se habían atrasado.

-¡Sonic son muchos personas, no podemos sacarlos tan rápido, la mayoría son enfermos!-

-¡Maldición!-protesto el erizo azul. Yo solo oía los gritos de cada uno de la gente eh incluso del Sonic Team, mientras dirigía a los refugiados. Un viento suave pasó en forma de susurro.

-"Espacio-Tiempo".-por un momento creí que solo era mi imaginación, hasta que de repente absolutamente toda la pelea de hace unos momentos se detenido, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Corriendo un nuevo viento pero esta vez un poco más brusco, el cual susurraba entre susurros.

-"Tienen poco tiempo para que esta habilidad acabe".-pesé que de nuevo era mi mete que me engañaba, pero, al ver a Rouge actuar sin pensar me di cuenta que no era así.

-¡Ya oyeron lo que dijo, así que, apresúrense antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-en modo de grito exigió a todo mundo que se apresurara. Lo que me sorprendió es que todos le hicieron caso. Seguí guiando hasta el punto de no saber a dónde guiarlos.

-"Ve a la montaña más alta de Green Hill, ahí estarán a salvo".-escuche en forma de susurro en mi oreja. Con la poca esperanza, los guíe hasta la montaña, sin embargo el tiempo de la habilidad "Espacio-Tiempo" acabo ya que de nuevo se oían de nuevo cada uno de los ataques.

-*Esto se pondrá feo, si no nos apresuramos*.-pensé. -¡Andando, que no queda mucho tiempo!-exigí.

-¡Amy apresúrate, esto se está saliendo de control!-exclamo Knuckles al momento que esquivaba una bolas de fuego. Seguí guiando hasta que al final logramos entrar en una cueva.

-¡Entren rápido!-grite. Todos corrían como si no hubiera un mañana. Salí de la cueva para ir por más refugiados pero en el camino logre ver como la batalla estaba poniendo más violenta.

-Vaya, vaya, no creí que hubiera oponentes poderosos para acabar con mis robots.-alcance oír. El encapuchado no dijo nada y siguió atacando, lo que me sorprendió fue que por muchos movimientos que hacia no se podía ver su rostro. En un movimiento logre ver que el atacaba un robot, pero en un descuido, otro robot lo ataco por detrás destruyendo su capa dejando al descubierto solo la parte de atrás un largo cabello color castaño, se alcanzaban a ver una falda roja y guantes rojos en sus manos, en su cabeza destacaba unas orejas de perro.

-Que interesante, eres mujer. Pero no importa. ¡Acábenla!-ordeno. Sin previo aviso la chica desapareció. Quede anonada. Ya cuando reaccione, salí corriendo en busca de los demás.

-¡Amy, que estas asiendo, sal de aquí y cuida de los demás!-grito Sonic que estaba peleando con unos robots al igual que Knuckles y Shadow.

-No lo are, no huiré como la cobarde de antes... Yo también voy a pelear.-susurre para lanzarme a pelear con mi Piko Piko Hamber. Empecé a destrozar nuevamente robots que llegaban a motón. Mientras destrozaba algunos robots, logre ver que Rouge se unía a la pelea. Pasando unos minutos empecé a sentir cansancio. Ya exhausta y al borde de caer rendida, repentinamente apareció un gas de color aqua.

-*Pero que mie...*-pensé antes de caer dormida.

Empecé a levantarme lentamente para encontrarme en una habitación, divise que la puerta se abría lentamente para dejar ver una capucha muy larga de color negro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté. El encapuchado no contesto, entro a la habitación para dejar una bandeja con comida.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!-exigí.

-Soy… soy R.-contesto.

-¿R?

-Así es.-

En ese momento, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación. "R" empezó a caminar a la salida.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?-pregunte, él se detuvo.

-...- Al no contestar me levante con rapidez y me puse al frente de él. -Te lo rejuntare de nuevo... ¿Por qué nos ayudan?-

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.-

-R, ya han despertado Shadow y Sonic.-se oyó una voz suave la cual reconocí

-Gracias, Cream, me retiro señorita Amy.-soltó "R".

-Amy... ¿Estás bien?-pregunto la coneja para acercarse

-Cream tu sabes que es lo que sucedió antes de que cayéramos dormidos.-

-Amy... Yo no sé lo que paso... Yo también caí dormida... Desperté hace un buen rato, para cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación como esta, sin embargo no estaba sola, en la habitación había alguien más, él me dijo que se llamaba "Es", eso es todo.-contesto.

-Ya veo-

-¡Amy!-

-...Sonic...-

-¡Amy en donde estas! ¡Contesta!-Cream fue hacia la puerta he hizo señas, en cuestión de segundos Sonic estaba a mi lado muy preocupado.

-Checare a los demás, nos vemos.-se despidió la coneja mientras serraba la puerta.

-¿No te hicieron nada esos tipos?-

-No Sonic estoy bien, dime ¿estas tu bien?-

-Claro, pero me preocupas más por ti.-sin darme cuenta mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa.

-Estoy bien...-

Un silencio invadió la habitación. De mi parte estaba roja mientras Sonic se le notaban un pequeño rubor rosa. De inmediato apareció la imagen de Blaze en mi mete atacando a uno de los encapuchados.

-Sonic... Quiero que me contestes con la verdad... ¿Por qué... Nunca dijeron que Blaze se unió a Eggman?-pregunte para cambiar de tema. Sonic con cara de sorpresa por la pregunta simplemente se quedó callado viendo a la nada de la habitación. Pasaron minutos los cual el no contesto.

-Sab...

-No lo dijimos ya que al principio era una simple misión, lo que no pensábamos era que con eso cambiaria muchas cosas. Veras la misión en un principio iba bien, pero, hubo algo que salió mal… No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió. Aun así, tenemos una teoría… Creemos que su aliado pudo haber manipulado a Blaze; cosa que aun hacen sin embargo, no estamos seguros.-

-Y… ¿qué paso con Silver?-

-Suponemos que él está en manos de Eggman o incluso muerto…-con pesadez dijo lo último.

-¡POR QUE NO LO DIJERON! ¿¡POR QUE NO TUVISTES EL DECARO DE DECIRMELO A MI, A CREAM OH HA TODA LA BASE EHH?!-

-Yo… lo siento…

Sin que nosotros supiéramos alguien escuchaba todo…

…

..

.

**Hola ¿cómo están chicos?**

**Bueno Ari (Ani) dando señales de vida de nuevo xD, Bueno como hoy es un día especial ya que hoy es el Cumpleaños de nuestro querido Erizo Azul, ¡Sonic Feliz 23 Aniversario!**

**Por cierto el Oc que aparece no es mío, es de una amiga llamada Alejandra pero yo de cariño le dijo Alex.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews, Realmente me emociones mucho al ver que este fic tiene 9 reviews :3 también a los que pusieron este fic en favoritos :3**

**Antes de que me despida quiero saber su opinión: verán comenzare un nuevo fic, pero aún no sé cómo llamarlo y pido su ayuda para que me ayuden, la verdad no soy muy buena en los títulos es por eso que os pido ayuda, bueno la historia trata más o menos así: **

**Con el transcurso de los años todo el Sonic Team ha cambiado e incluso ha tomado distintos caminos, aun así gracias a una coneja todos se reunirán y hará que sus vidas den un giro inesperado. Amor y aventura serán los responsables de que todo termine como se debe un final feliz.**

**Ahora los Reviews :3**

**Shizu joky: Gracias a ti de darme una oportunidad y que te haya gustado el fic nwn.**

**Sonatika: Jejeje bueno Blaze será una pieza del rompecabezas y verán que sucederá más adelante con ella.**

**Sam Harrison Auditore: Te sorprenderás quien fue el que la golpeo nwn**

**Alex: ¡Ya vez no miento! Y que bien que te guste, aunque si sabes quienes son no lo digas plis.**


End file.
